Moments go by
by beware-of-weeping-angels
Summary: Kamerreon's Drabble Challenge -- A drabble a day until my imagination dies... hopefully that won't be soon. Snap shots of Harry and Draco. Various stages of slash and friendship, rated for future drabbles.
1. Thunderstorms

Thunderstoms

Harry always disliked thunderstorms. When he was little the thunder scared him...but no one ever held him, explained to him. His fear didn't disappear as he got older, if anything it got worse. They still scared him. The loud boom, and the bright flash of light, shaped like the scar on his forehead…no he didn't like thunderstorms.

He shivers as another one rumbles across the sky, jumping when a hand snakes across his chest. The head on his shoulder whispering "Shh, love, I've got you," he smiles, Draco leads him back down. He's safe in Draco's arms. Even from Thunderstorms.


	2. Masks

**The prompt today is Masks! *grins* I don't own a thing, but I hope you enjoy!**

.

.

The mask is beautiful. Silvers, blacks and greens. They bring out the silver eyes behind it, and that's what Harry notices. Not the mask, not how beautiful it is, but the eyes.

He knows those eyes.

Those liquid silver eyes that can make him melt with a simple glance.

He smiles, bowing to the owner of those beautiful eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry giggles as Draco tugs him into the room.

Draco smiles at him. He pulls Harry to bed, kissing him.

The mask is the last thing off; it lays forgotten on the table as moans begin to fill the room.

.

.

**What do you think?**


	3. Seconds

Seconds

Draco watches as the seconds tick by on the clock. He can hear each tick. Tick-tick-tick-tick.

It makes him nervous. Each second that ticks by is one more decision, one more thing that could go wrong.

What if Harry doesn't want him anymore? What if the reception isn't set up right? What if the caterer's mess up?

All these What if's run though his mind, and it makes him insane.

Seconds tick by, the minute hand growing closer to the 5; he needs to leave at 5.

Green eyes peer in, and Draco smiles.

Everything is going to be okay.


	4. Sun

Sun

Harry sighs as Draco's lips touch his again, soft, caring. Kissing Draco is like kissing the sun. His kisses are passionate, blinding Harry with each touch against his lips. And you can't kiss him just once. It's like when you're little, and your mum tells you not to look into the sun, but you just can't help but too. And even though it blinds you, you want to look, take in the beauty that it is.

Draco is Harry's sun.


	5. Answers

Answers

Draco searches for answers. In the back of his mind, searching for that one moment that will make everything clear, make this seem real.

He searches, for a clue, for a gesture, for a word, for anything, but he comes up short. And he knows he always will. No matter how hard he tries, no matter how many times he tries to remember, he won't be able to find one.

But that doesn't stop him now, from searching from the answer.

And as he clutches the pale, cold hand to his chest he realizes that he really needs one now.


	6. Babble

Babble

Draco smiles as he watches the toddler, the boy's constant stream of babble making him smile.

"Is that so, Caden?"

The boy's emerald green eyes widen and he nods his head, causing Draco to laugh again.

He picks Caden up, feeling small chubby arms wrap around his neck, "Dada,"

His smile widens, "Yes?"

The boy's cheeks puff out, scrunching lips together. "Daddy?"

"Right here," strong arms wrap around his waist, and a head rests against his shoulder.

Draco smiles.

He can feel the swell of Harry's stomach against his waist, and he can't help but smile.

He loves baby babble.

**Okay, I had the worst time with this one, wanted to keep going, but I finally got it down to 100 words!**


	7. Coffee

**AN: Okay, this is AU! Also, I couldn't get **_**this**_** AU down to 100 words, so it's 150.**

**Also, this is one of my favorites, so tell me what you think please!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coffee

Draco sighs as Harry walks towards him again, "Black coffee?"

Harry smiles at him, "You'd better believe it,"

Draco forces himself to smile back.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When Harry comes back the next morning, he can tell something is wrong. "Hey, you okay?"

Harry looks up at him, "Wha? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just…."

He trails off, Draco gets him his coffee.

He isn't remembering….is he?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry doesn't come back for another two weeks.

Draco's worried.

When Harry comes finally comes back, two weeks and four days later, Draco barely says hello, before he can feel the fist connect with his jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me? I loved you!"

Draco can't stop the tears that start to fall. "The accident…you were better off without me."

Harry pulls him into his arms, and Draco sobs into his chest. "You know that isn't true. I love you, Dray."

Draco knows it, but he doesn't.


	8. Nightmare

Nightmare

The bed dips, and the sheets move, letting cold air caress my skin.

I turn to them, opening my arms. Their skin is cold and sweaty, and I know without asking that it's another nightmare.

They crawl into my arms, settling against me with practiced ease.

I can feel the small shivers that run up their back even as they try to make them disappear. I place a soft kiss on their forehead, tightening my hold on them. The only things I can do to help.

"Don't leave me, please."

He tucks his head in my neck. "I promise, Dray."


	9. One Night Stand

One Night Stand

This was supposed to be a one night stand, but it turned into something more.

As he kisses lips that he knows better than his own, he can't help but moan.

They don't think about who they are, but the feelings they bring out in each other, the best and the worst.

They know each other.

Soft hands run up his chest and he can't help but arch into them, doesn't want to stop. And he knows, later, when he flips Draco over, taking his mouth in a rough passionate kiss that Draco won't be able to stop them either.

**Did you really think I could make the boys only have a one night stand? *grins***


	10. Possessive

Possessive

.

"Faster! Oh, please, Dray, faster,"

Draco smiles, doing as his lover wishes.

His thrusts increase in speed. His hands grip Harry's waist, digging his fingers into the flesh. He knows that he has to be careful, that he could leave marks. That if he leaves marks, someone could see.

But he wants that.

He wants the world to know that Harry is his, and that he is Harry's.

He wants everyone to know about their love.

He wants the lustful glances to stop; he wants people to stop undressing _his_ lover with their eyes.

Harry is _his_ and his alone.


	11. Lunch

Lunch

Draco smiles at the sight that greets him as he walks into the kitchen.

Harry.

Harry with their sleeping daughter on his hip.

Harry talking to Ron through the fireplace with their sleeping daughter on his hip.

Harry cooking lunch as he talks to Ron, and holds their sleeping daughter.

Harry smiles at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

Draco points to Clea, "Want me to take her?"

Harry shakes his head, "I've got her."

Draco smiles, Harry doesn't like to let go of her.

He nods to Ron. "Hello,"

"Hey,"

He loves days like this.


	12. Death

Death

I watch as your image floats behind my eyes. Always there, always waiting.

My eyes open, and I tear myself from my bed, my fist connecting with the wall. _Merlin_, this _hurts_.

Why? Why'd you have to go and be the bloody, noble Gryffindor? Why'd you have to do it? I could have saved myself, could have stopped it, but…you.

_Merlin_, Harry….love. Why'd you leave me? You promised you wouldn't leave….

And I guess you didn't. I can still see you, in my mind's eye. But what if it's not enough? What if I need more, if I need you?


	13. Underwater

Underwater

"I wanna to it underwater,"

He just shrugs. "Okay,"

I can feel my mouth open, "What?" I wasn't expecting it to be that easy.

He stands, a slow smile starting to form on his face. He walks leisurely, his eyes never leaving mine, "Sure why not," his silver eyes flash, "Sounds kinky,"

I laugh as his arms tighten around me. "'sides, you look beautiful underwater."

I grin at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're always beautiful."

He laughs, and I kiss him softly, lightly.

He pulls away, a smirk on his face. "Wanna to it now?"

I laugh.

**Okay, I swear I posted one yesterday...except it didn't post. So, I'm very sorry about that!**


	14. Anniversary

Anniversary

I try to smile as I set the wine out, as I place the dishes on the table. The smell of flowers, your favorite, float throughout the room. I light the candle, disappearing for a second.

I set it down gently, sitting down at the table.

I raise the wine glass gently; tears start to fall as I stare at you.

At the picture of you, where you should be.

I whisper the words I always do on this day, but the echo around the empty room, because you're gone, and this is all I have left.

"Happy Anniversary, Dray."

**I'm so so so sorry about this being so late! My computer was rebelling and then when it was fixed by internet started to rebel. I'm so so sorry!**


	15. Memory

Memory

Silver eyes stare into his. His arm is raised, his want pointed, and he knows that this was never supposed to happen.

Curses fly around him, hitting and missing their targets; still silver eyes stare into his.

Memories fly before his eyes, memories of happier times, times when the world, the war, were far away, and all he could do was feel.

A spell cast is cast, green connects with silver. He watches as silver eyes close, falling to the ground.

He catches him, a scream ripping itself from his throat.

Because as silver eyes die, so does his heart.


	16. Promise

Promise

His lover's moans echo around the room, his whimpered pleads of don't let me go.

He wishes that he could respond, that he could hold his lover forever in his arms, but he knows he can't. He kisses the soft lips, the only way he knows how to respond.

They don't speak, they never do, they don't make the promises that they want to; they know they won't be able to keep them. They don't say how that they love each other, need each other.

He pulls his lover to him, holding him while he can, because he can't promise.

**Sorry about spamming your mailboxes, I deleted the wrong things...*looks away***


	17. Hail

Hail

Harry sighs as the hail continue to crash against the window. The sky is dark, an ugly grey color, and Harry hates it. "I'm sorry love, it was supposed to rain, maybe even snow, but not this bloody stuff."

Warm hands wrap around his waist, and he can't help but to lean back into the warm embrace. A soft nibble at his ear, "That's okay, Harry, I can think of other things to do," and as Draco's tongue licks the outer edge of Harry's ear, he can think of other thinks too.

He smiles, leading Draco away from the window.


	18. Purple

Purple

"Daddy, daddy!" The little girl bounces into my arms, "Look what I made for you and da!"

She holds out her picture, a colorful mess of colors…..

"I made it for you daddy, don't you like it?"

Her voice is so small, I smile, "Of course, baby, it's beautiful."

….but in the middle is a large purple heart. Inside the heart are three figures. Draco, Isolde, and I. Our family.

I pick her up, smiling as her arms clasp around my neck and she places a child's kiss on my cheek.

"Why don't we go show da? He'll love it."


	19. Blind

Blind

The darkness….he didn't like it. It surrounded him, never letting go.

He knew he had to get used to it, there was no going back.

"Harry?"

He can feel the soft hands on him; hear the voice coming from the Northeast of him.

"I'm fine, Dray."

The soft hands wrap around him, pulling him to the firm yet soft body of his lover. "Hey,"

Harry buries his face in the chest, letting silent tears fall, soaking into the cloak before him.

Hands run through his hair, comforting him. "I'll be your eyes, love."

He pulls soft lips down, kissing them.


	20. Candle

Candle

The candle flickers in the middle of the room. It's small light burning brightly, softly illuminating the surroundings.

A whispered moan, and a soft whimper.

Two bodies.

Opposites.

Black hair, blond hair.

Green eyes, silver eyes.

Tan skin, pale skin.

Tall, short.

The candle flickers, almost going out.

Soft kisses, small thrusts, quiet groans and whimpered pleads.

Only heard by each other and the candle.

Hands grip and tug at bodies slick with sweat. They give messy kisses, completing each other, two halves of a whole.

Soul mates.

A small cry, a whispered I love you.

Only the candle sees.


	21. Sunsets

Sunsets

Draco likes Sunsets. He likes the way they light up the sky, filling it with different colors, pinks, purples and oranges. It's beautiful.

He likes watching Harry too. He likes the way he lights up the room, filling it with joy, happiness and laughter. It's amazing.

He likes how the sunset signals the day is over and that a new day is about to begin. Sunsets are new beginnings

He likes how Harry is always ready to give second chances, to start over. Harry is another chance.

Harry and sunsets are a lot alike.

No wonder he likes them both.


	22. Sunshine

Sunshine

"You are my Sunshine, my only Sunshine," his voice is soft as he sings to the baby in his arms, rocking slowly. "You make me happy, when skies are grey."

His finger caresses the soft skin. He smiles when the small mouth opens, a yawn slipping through; eyes flutter open, showing green with silver.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you." He continues to sing rocking slowly, his eyes fluttering to his sleeping husband on the bed beside him.

A small baby thumb makes its way into the mouth as he whispers, "Please don't take my Sunshine away."


	23. Stars

Stars

Draco's body is soft against mine, molding perfectly. My fingers run through his silky blond hair.

Draco sighs on my chest, "You know, if I had you in Hogwarts, Astrology wouldn't have been half as bad,"

I laugh as he looks up at me, a small smile on his face. I lean down as he leans up, kissing him gently. "You had me in Hogwarts, Dray, you've always had me."

I pull him up towards me as I lean back down; I want to look at him, but I stare at the stars above us.

"You've always had be too,"


	24. Deathbed

Deathbed

I sigh as I sink into the comfort of the bed, next to my lover, my Harry. He sighs, moving closer to me, and for a second I worry that I woke him, but he continues to slumber peacefully next to me.

He needs his rest, and I know this is the most he's slept in two weeks.

He moves again, wrapping strong arms around me, his lips finding mine.

His eyes flutter open, and I can see his sleepy green eyes.

He pulls away slightly. "Promise you'll love me on my deathbed."

I give him a small smile. "Promise,"

**Okay, I'm honestly not sure what's going on in this fic….*blank stare* So, you can image whatever you want!**


	25. Kinky

Kinky

I smile and he smirks as we trade lists, but I know I've won this one.

My eyes bulge as I look as his list: _sex on a broom, quidditch themed toys,_ the list goes on and on, getting kinkier with each word. When I get to the sixteenth one, _toys under clothing_, I can feel another bulge.

In a completely different area.

I look up at Draco, not able to finish reading. He grins. "I win."

I can barely nod my head before he's taking my hand, taking me to do who knows what on his list.

I grin.


	26. Scream

Scream

I scream as his eyes close, fluttering shut, and I know that no matter how much I try, how much I wish, those eyes won't open again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It seems wrong, for him to go from a sickness. He is…was the great Harry Potter, he should have been able to overcome a simple sickness, but his magic wouldn't let the medicine take; it only made him worse.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

His hand is cold as I take it in mine, my fingers wrapping around his, my lips brushing across his lips that promised to never leave.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I scream as it catches up with me.

**Okay, so I realize the timing and junk is a little messed up, but…but Harry just died, so I think I'll allow Draco to be a little messed up. lol**

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so flipping late! I'm sick and my friends took away my computer so I could get better and they wouldn't listen to reasoning about my fanfics….*glares at over protective people standing over shoulder***


	27. Rain

Rain

Harry loved the rain for one reason.

No one could tell the difference between the rain and the tears that rain down his face.

He could be himself in the rain.

He thought it was obvious, his reason for liking the rain, but no one ever noticed.

And that made the tears fall faster.

He jumps as a cloak wraps around him, strong arms following.

"You'll catch a cold out here, Harry."

He just shrugs, leaning into the strong chest behind him.

He didn't have to cry in the rain anymore, he had Draco.

But he still loved the rain.


	28. Faith

Faith

I watch as Draco sits, surrounded by Aurors. I'm not supposed to be here, but I have to know, I have to know _why_.

"What was your assignment?"

It cuts me open as he sneers at them. "I was supposed to make Potter fall in love with me, then when I had his complete trust I was supposed to bring him to the Dark Lord."

My world crumbles as I hear it again, falls apart as I hear how my "lover" planed to help kill me.

I listen as they continue, but it doesn't matter; my faith is already lost.

***cringes away*….I can't believe I just wrote that….*bad author, bad author***


	29. Sky

Sky

Draco has always enjoyed the sky. Knowing that no matter what, the sky will never, can never lie to you. Nimbus clouds mean rain, the sky will become dark at a specific time each day, and the sun always rises in the East. It's always been that way, and it always will, Draco can rely on it.

He likes the rhythm, the schedule that the sky gives him. That all vanished with Harry.

Harry is spontaneous, unstructured, and hates schedules. He hates doing the same thing every day, and can't tell the difference between clouds.

That's why Draco loves him.


	30. Broken

Broken

I should be broken.

I should feel alone; feel like I'm falling apart.

But I'm not.

I'm whole. I'm loved.

By you.

You hold me together.

Your arms wrap around me and nothing matters anymore.

You lips touch mine and I can fly…without a broom.

Your soft, melted silver eyes stare into mine, and the world disappears, leaving only you and me.

You're the reason I'm here.

My other half.

You _know _me, know everything.

And you don't run.

You hold me.

No one else could give me half of what you give me.

I love you, only you.

**Inspired by Derek Bentley's You Hold Me Together.**


	31. Found

Found

He smiles as the other boy giggles, a soft laughter that echoes around the empty room.

He laughs as he takes the other boy's hand, pulling him out of his hiding spot. The boy pouts softly when he's finally free of it. "You found me, Dray."

Draco smiles, pulling the other boy towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

He nudges his nose against the other boy's. "I'll always find you, Harry."

He kisses Harry, a soft sweeping of lips.

They both know that this is about more than a game, and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	32. Snow

Snow

Harry loves snow. He loves the way it crunches under his feet, the way it feels on his tongue, the way Draco looks surrounded in white and how Draco always needs to be warmed up afterwards.

He loves the way the snow feels in his hands, the way it melts on Draco's eyelashes and the way it makes Draco's hand's cold, creating a delicate frozen passionate touch when ever Draco caress him in the snow. He loves lots of things about the snow, about being in snow.

But most of all, he loves the way Draco smiles in the snow.


	33. Sleeping in

Sleeping in

I smile as blond hair burrows deeper into his pillow, a groan sneaking its way out of his mouth.

He stays still only for a second, before he's cuddling into my warmth, a sigh escaping his mouth.

I laugh, wrapping my arms around his sleeping form. I kiss the top of his forehead as he sleeps peacefully, sleeping longer than five hours in who knows how many days.

The sun shines softly through the window, bathing him in golden light, and he looks so beautiful; laid out on our bed, resting on top of me; sleeping in is wonderful thing.


	34. Lost

Lost

He smiles as his husband shuffles towards him, his shoulders slouched, and his head hanging. His black bangs hang in his eyes, making him walk to him from memory, because he's too disappointed to move them himself.

"Harry?"

He knows what it is before he asks, could hear the screaming and yelling from the other side of the house, but he knows he has to ask.

Harry raises his head to look at him. "We lost Dray….against _them_!"

He smiles, pulling his disappointed husband into his arms. "You may have lost, but you're still number one, love."

His husband smiles.

**Okay, so this in honor of Liverpool…who lost today…against **_**Chelsea**_**…at least it wasn't Man U…..okay so pretend Harry was watching a game of something and Harry's team lost against their biggest rival. Yeah? **


	35. Forgotten

Forgotten

In these hallowed halls, darkness lives, breaching every wall. No light or love shall be found here, in these hallowed halls.

These hallowed halls were one alive, with joy and laughter plenty; filled with love between two young men, pain within their spirits.

But the love is lost, vanished in time, as people told them no. Their love was strong, but not enough to stand the weight of time.

These hallowed halls are empty, filled with echoes of what could have been; love and pain, sorrow and adoration, all are gone, no more to be found in these hallowed halls.


	36. Fleeting

Fleeting

Their love is gone, lost in a moment. It touched them for one brief second, hidden between two hearts.

They only felt their true love's touch for one fleeting second, and now it's gone, forever forgotten in histories fleeting memory.

Time remembers where nothing else does, the pale skin against tan, the soft moans that echoed around the empty rooms. True loves married, but not each other, forgetting about that one brief moment, where they found true happiness in another's arms.

They stand at the platform, remembering, only a nod between lovers.

And healed hearts break again, remembering things unsaid.


	37. True Love

Dedicated to TheBlackStrawberry because she's awesome. And she gave me fluff. : ) So, in return I give her fluff! Kinda....

I also give you fluff now, because my angst kink showed up yesterday and well……..

_____________________________________________________________________________________

True Love

He smiles at the man before him, the man who will be his.

"You are my first love, my true love; you will be my only love. I promise myself to you, forever, so that whatever comes next, after death, I will love you even then."

He looks down at their entangled hands, a soft squeeze to show comfort from his lover. "I always felt passionately for you, even when we were younger, and I can't promise that we still won't fight, but I will always love you, forever more."

He leans forward, kissing him softly to the sound of cheering.


	38. Blanket

Blanket

He wraps the blanket closer around him, inhaling the smell that the blanket has. He knows he has to be careful, that if he isn't the blanket will start to smell like him instead of his lover.

He can't let that happen.

He uses the edge of the blanket to wipe away his unshed tears, not ready to move just yet.

The blanket, his lover, smells clean, and fresh, smells like fresh air and cotton candy, the stupid muggle treat that he couldn't get enough of.

He would do anything to get Harry another cone of it.

But Harry's gone.


	39. Cold Hands

**Because Brenton loves when I do this to him.....**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cold Hands

He jumps as cold hands run up his back. "Harry," he groans.

Harry climbs in next to him, wrapping the blankets around them, and his cold hands on Draco's stomach.

"I'm cold," Harry whispers as way of explanation.

He tries to move away from the prying cold hands; deeper into the warmth of the comforter, but Harry is insistent.

"Go 'way, you're cold."

Harry giggles, nudging his nose against Draco's neck, making him jump again.

"I'm trying to sleep, go 'way."

Harry doesn't respond this time, just snuggles closer to him.

Within minutes they're both asleep again, the coldness forgotten.


	40. Longing

Longing

I could tell you his favorite color's green, that he loves to fly, and that he was born on the fifth. I could tell you that he's beautiful and that's he got his father's eyes, but that he won't ever see me.

I could tell you that he's the Prince of Slytherin because the Slytherin's respect him, not because he's a Malfoy.

I could tell you that he can see through all the masks in school except mine, and that I don't know if I like it that way, or hate it.

I could tell you that I love him.


	41. Starlight

Starlight

"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight." Her words are whispered, her eyes unsure. She doesn't want to mess up, say the wrong words. She looks to me for help.

"I wish I may," I prod gently, wishing for her to remember it on her own.

She smiles suddenly, her smile lighting up her whole face. Her voice is loud now, sure of the words this time. "I wish I may, I wish I might, see a falling star tonight."

I smile, hugging her gently. "Wanna go show daddy now?"

Another smile lights up her face. "Yeah! Let's go!"


	42. Leaving

Leaving

.

I watch as he turns, the sunlight reflecting off his pale hair; his suitcases floating behind him.

I try to hold in my tears. "Dray," I whisper.

He stops, pausing. His back stiffens, showing me his discomfort.

He doesn't turn around. "Don't, Harry."

I take a step forward, almost reaching out for him, I want my lover back.

"Please,"

He turns around, his eyes soft. "Please, Harry don't do this. This isn't working anymore, we both know it,"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry!"

He sighs softly, "It wasn't your fault."

He turns around and leaves, taking my heart with.

**Poor Harry…..bad Draco….**

**Okay, I was gonna do something with snow today, 'cause guess what!?!?!? It snowed today! Gotta love Wisconsin, but I kinda got side tracked so instead you get bad Draco. :)**


	43. Glory

Glory

The glory is gone, leaving just a boy, a plain boy who saw too much at too young an age.

A boy who lead armies where none other dared to, a boy who knew love and lost; he didn't do it for the glory, he didn't do it for the fame. He did it for a lover, so their children could be free.

His lover understood, they needed only each other, but when the final dust settled, and mourning had begun, he clung to a body with blond hair and silver eyes.

The glory was there, but his lover wasn't.


	44. Dragon

**AU!**

Dragon

.

I smile at the baby in my arms. His silver eyes already filled with knowledge beyond his years.

"Draco," I whisper. He will be my Dragon, but he will be someone else's protector….their guardian. He will protect them with his life, just as he will love them with his life.

I hand him to Lucius, watching as he takes Draco away.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I watch as his eyes light up.

He has found his life, his meaning for living.

He walks towards the little boy with black hair, green eyes, and a scared expression.

I smile, they will be good together.


	45. If

If

If I ask, will you say yes? Or will you turn around and laugh?

If I beg, will you kneel next to me, whispering I love you between kisses? Or will you turn around in disgust.

If I whisper I love you, will you say you love me? Or will you stare at me and say thank you?

If I get down on one knee and ask to be forever by your side, will you respond yes, kissing me likes there's no tomorrow? Or will you look away, politely saying no?

If I love you forever, will you love me?


	46. Lessons

Lessons

I hate the way Harry looks at my chest, my scars. The look of disgust that crosses his face before he covers it up; it isn't disgust at me, at my scars, but at himself.

He put them there.

He gave me the one thing that mares my body and he hates it; hates that he hurt me.

He hates that I won't let him heal me, let us forget about it, but they taught me a lesson, and every time I look down at my bare chest I remember it.

And they brought Harry to me, my sensitive lover.


	47. Not Enough

Not Enough

"Not enough, Dray, never enough," his words are strained and whispered, pressed out between soft moans of want and need.

And they're the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. My Harry, moaning with need and pleasure beneath me, laid out for only me to see, for me to take.

His body is water beneath my body, flowing between my hands with ease. He pulls me closer, nipping my ear with his teeth gently. "Not enough, not yet, please!"

I can't deny him, haven't ever been able to deny him, and I know I can't deny him this simple plea.


	48. Wind

Wind

Harry smiles as Draco scowls. The wind rips though their cloaks, tearing through their hair, and biting them to the bones with the cold sharpness. Draco tries to suppress a smile as Harry holds out his arms, his cloak wiping out behind him like a cape.

He…dislikes the wind. It's always making a mess, tearing things apart, causing damage, but Harry likes it. So he stands out in the middle of a windstorm, to see Harry smile.

Harry kisses him then, arms wrapping around him and his tongue searching. And Draco thinks that maybe windstorms aren't so bad after all.


	49. Dispare

Despair

I smile as you walk through the door; I walk towards you, ready to do to our domestic thing that we always do.

My smile dies as I final see you; your eyes are down cast, void of the light that is always there. Your shoulders are slumped, and your footsteps shuffle across the floor.

"Harry?"

You look up at me, recognition in your eyes.

"Dray,"

You pull me tightly to you, your arms wrapping around my neck and waist. You kiss me softly, hugging me.

"I love you, Dray."

I hold you tighter, knowing how you need it tonight.


	50. Desire

Desire

Desire courses through him as he stares into his lover's eyes. Eyes filled of melted liquid silver. Eyes melted by his touch, and his touch alone.

His desire heightens as his lover brings him down, plundering his mouth with a deep, rough kiss. He moans. "Draco." Only Draco can do this to him.

"Harry,"

Their teeth clash together, and Draco's tongue sweeps across his mouth, taking what is his and only his.

"Mine,"

The words bring shivers to him, as the pleasure and desire in the room spike again.

"Yes," he hisses out, "Yours."

Harry is only Draco's, only his.


	51. Brothers

Brothers

He watches saying goodbye silently. Everyone else has gone, but he can't, not yet.

He watched as the lid of the coffin closed, making a barely noticeable sound, but he heard. He watched as they lowered the coffin slowly into the ground.

He felt as his heart broke again.

The first drop of dirt on the coffin make an empty echoing sound; it echoes around his body. It lands on top of the roses, burying the beauty, the life, his brother.

"Goodbye," he whispers; the boy was a brother to him in every way except blood, and now he's gone.


	52. Let's pretend

Let's pretend

"Let's pretend," the words are whispered softly against my ear, "that tonight is the last. There's only you and me, and I'm gonna let you do anything you want, because there's no tomorrow."

He pulls away slowly, his lips trailing against my cheek. His eyes lock on mine. "What would you do to me, Dray?"

He twists and turns on my lap, moving against me. "I'd be willing to do anything, love. Just say the word…."

His tongue sweeps out softly, rubbing against his lips.

He grins softly, running a hand through my hair.

I kiss him. "Mine,"

He smiles.

**Ha ha, Harry's a tease!**


	53. Rome

Rome

Rome.

He went to escape, to start a new life. He went by the name Lucan, and soon he was famous. His clothing designs were worn all over the world; he was top dog.

He was busy 24/7, always had someone asking his advice, if these models would work, if this fit right, or was it too tight?

He's got another model in front of him.

But this one is too much, takes his breath away, threatens the tears that he's had hidden for six years, might just make him break.

Black hair, green eyes; perfect.

But he's not him.


	54. Months

Months

Months pass by, one after another.

They're lost, drifting in an ocean of darkness. Winds tear them apart, and waters push them back together. Thoughts drift in and out, breaths heave between their bodies, and their touch is rare and needed like the sun.

"I need…" The words are repeated over and over, breathed out between harsh whispers.

The sun doesn't shine very often anymore, and the touches are months and months between each other, and it's starting to get to be too much.

"I need…."

Words are cut off by a kiss, pushing back the pain, the want, everything.


	55. Enigma

Enigma

Harry Potter was an enigma. The way he acted, the things he said, Draco knew he was hiding something.

He wanted to know.

Harry Potter didn't add up. The things he said, said one thing, and the way he acted told Draco another. The way his pose was strong and confident but his eyes told of uncertainty and doubt.

Draco didn't just want to know, he wanted to understand. He wanted to be there, to help.

Draco stopped fighting with him, and he wilted like a flower taken out of the sun.

And one part of the enigma was answered.

**Sorry guys, I was kinda confused about what day it was. *g***


	56. Whole

**This is kinda like a sequel to enigma.**

Whole

Make me whole again. Make me feel something, anything. Show me you still remember me, unlike my friends. Show me that I'm human, alive, make me _feel_.

He just wants to feel anything, even if it is pain.

He never knew how much he needed Draco's attention, craved it like the sun, but now it's gone.

You never know what you have until it's gone.

He couldn't believe that he was talking about Draco like that, but he needed…..something. Draco could give it to him; he knew it, he needed what Draco could give to him…whatever Draco could give him.


End file.
